To the end of time discontinued
by Kishusbabe
Summary: I wrote it again. Summary in story really good this time. Sango and Miroku discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Small summary; Sango is a delinquent every body has given up on her because she has given up on her self. Till one day she found somebody that refuses to give up on her and she does not get why…Sango/Miroku fanfiction has some songs in it.

I did not draw, write, or create the characters from Inuyasha. If i would have there would have been way to much stuff involving Sexual stuff. Lol. Well i hope you enjoy. I just rewrote the first chapter, Oh my god my grammer sucked when i wrote this before. Well i hope you enjoy the rewriten version.

Title: To the end of time

By: amber or mirokuspunk

Chapter 1: Just shut up!

"Sangria when are you ganna start being responsible for something other then your punk pants?"

"When you start shutting up, and leaving me alone! And there called Trepp paints."She said equally as harsh.

"Sangria …"

"You even try to finish that sentence I will cut your preppy little head off! And I go by Sango ok I hate that name Crystal."

"I am not Crystal im your mother and I wish you to call me that please sweaty."

"Ok and I wish that you would eat me." Sango said with a sarcastic grine on her face.

"That is not a polite way to talk to your mother."Sangria say you are sorry!"

"I'll say im sorry when you shut up!"

"Go to your room!

"Ha no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh shut up."

"Sangria I will give you twenty dollars to go to your room."

"Ok. Money first."

"I have turned into such a great mother." "Bribing my daughter to do as what i ask her to."

I know i dont mind i get twenty dollars from it. Personally i love your parenting skills Cristal."

Quitly Sango went to her room listening as her parents begen a conversation.

"Mark what are we going to do."

"I don't know crystal. Maybe what everybody says is true she is lost, and it will take a meracle to save her. Sango slowly is falling away from us, and i am starting to believe that she will never be saved."

"Don't say that, we are doing the best job we can with her. Maybe the doctor was right may be she should go to therapy."

Tell me this babe how are we going to pay for it with are good looks." Mark harshly pointed out.

Sango screamed down stairs at her parents.

"You do know i can here you right! Im not death, im not stupid, and i defenetly am not a lost cause, i am nothing like what you want me to be. So please just shut up im going to bed. Don't come to my room, at least respect my privacy. I respect yours and i expect the same from you. Have you ever thought that all the shit you say has efected my mind. Get over your selfs."

Shocked by what there daughter had said they looked at eachother and went to bed. With what had just been said to them running in there minds.

Sango layed on her bed and tears begain to form.

"Why can't they just understaind"

A single tear fell. Sango soon fell asleep with her radio playing the song Shut up By Simple Plan

Simple plan shut up

**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me **

**It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today...**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

**There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think your special  
But I know and I know and I know and we know  
That you're not  
You're always there to point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

**(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down**

**reapeat twice  
Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get up, get up, get up  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down**

**Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up.**

**end chapter 1.**

**i hope you enjoyed please review loves ya all mirokuspunk.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Hey this is chapter 2 of To the end of time, the first time I wrote this story my grammar sucked ass. Well here we go Chapter 2. Warning i do not have Microsoft word, and my spelling sucks.

Sango's Pov

5:30 am.  
Alarm clock blaring. I hate mornings said sango with a sigh. Ok I need a shower. Damn it is early.  
Sango walked in to the bathroom and turned on the water, she removed her clothing, and got into the shower.  
6:00 am  
Sango was fully dressed and ready for school. Makeup, hair; clothing ok I'm good. I hate school. Ok. I need my Pre-Calculus book,  
Biology book, and my English book. Ok keys where are my damn keys. Yes, found them, damn now I have to go to school.

End Sango's Pov

Sango walked down stairs,she saw her mother and father kissing on the couch.

"It is way to early for you guys to be doing that."

"Sweaty we are adults we can do whatever we want when we want."

"Yay sure we will go with that, later I'm off to school."

"Ok, have fun."

"Sure that's gonna happen."

"Bye Sango."

"Bye, Crystal. Bye Mark."

Sango went out to her car and put in her ICP Cd Playing the song Dating Game.  
Host:  
"Lets meet contestant number 1, he's a schizophrenic serial killer clown who says women love his sexy smile. Let's find out if his charm will work on Sharon. Sharon, what's your question?

Sharon:   
Contestant #1, I believe first impressions last forever. So lets   
say you were to come over to my parent's house and have dinner with me and my family, tell me what you'd do to make that first impression really stick.

Contestant #1:  
Let's see... well I'd have to think about it.  
I might show up in a tux ha but i doubt it.  
I'd probably just show up naked like I always do,  
and look your mama in the eye and tell her fuck you!  
Hurry up bitch i'm hungry, I smell spaghetti,  
i'd pinch her limpy ass and tell her get the food ready.  
Your dad would probably start trippin' and get me pissed,  
I'd have to walk up and bust him in his fuckin' LIPS.  
It's dinner time, we're hearin' grace from your mother  
i'd pull a forty out and pour some for your little brother.  
I'm steady starin' at your sister, I'll tell you this,  
you know for only 13 she got some big tits!  
After that, your dad would try to TRIP again,  
only this time I'd put the 40 to his chin.  
After your mom does the dishes and the silverware,  
I'd DRY fuck her till i nut in my underwear...   
(applause and laughter)

Damn i love that song. Icp kicks ass.

Host:   
Now lets meet Contestant number 2. He's a psychopathic deranged crackhead freak who works for the dark carnival. He says women call him Stretch Nutz. Sharon, let's hear your question.

Sharon:   
I like a man who's not afraid to show his true emotions, a man who  
expresses himself in his own special way. Number 2, if you fell in love with me, exactly how would you let me know?

Contestant #2:  
First thing, I could never love you.  
You sound like richy bitch yo Fuck You!  
but if i did, I'd probably show you that i care  
by takin' all these other mothafuckers outta here.  
I'd go through your phone book and wack 'em all,  
and find Contestant number 1 and break his fuckin jaw (what!?).  
Anyone who looked at you would have to pay.  
I'd be blowin' fuckin nuggets off all day.   
I'd grab your titties, and stretch 'em down past your waist,  
let 'em go and watch 'em both spring up in your face.  
I'd sing love songs to ya the best I can,  
get ya naked and hit it like a CAVE MAN!  
Then we go to the beach and walk through the sand  
i throw a little in your face and say i'm just playin'.  
as you spit it all out I rub your back  
and grab your underwear and wedge it up your ass crack!  
(applause and laughter)

Man i don't think anyone can get tired of this damn song.

Host:   
Well it sounds like Contestant number 2 is just overflowing with   
sensitivity Sharon. It's a tough choice so far. Sharon lets have your last  
question and see which one is gonna win the rights to your neden

Sharon:   
Ok, if we were at a dance club and you both noticed me at the same  
time, tell me, how would you each get my attention and what would your pick up  
line be? Whoever's the smoothest wins!!

C#1:   
Ok, first, I'd slide up to the bar  
and tell you that I can't believe how fucking fat you are.  
I'd tell you that I like the way you make your titties shake  
and if you lost a little weight you'd look like Rikki Lake

C#2:   
Fuck That! You'd be jackin' me quick.  
I'd order you a drink and stir it with my dick,  
and then to get your attention in a crowded place,  
I'd simply walk up and stick my nuts in your face.

C#1:   
Yeah freak her with your nuts yo that'll get her

C#2:   
Tell her that she's fat, yeah that'll work even better

C#1:   
Look, fuck you, i got a strong RAPSHeeT  
you don't want Contestant number 2 he's mad whack,  
I walked into a bar and there he was, standing up on a bucket  
(uhhhh) tryin' to fuck it,  
it was a big fucking smelly ass farm LLAMA

C#2:   
Damn dawg! How Ya gonna dis your mama??!!!  
Damn, I'm at the school. I wish it was a snow day or something. Ok I have math first, then I have fifteen minutes before biology. Then I have English, then lunch then study hall and I'm done. If only school was as fast as my thoughts. Ok, locker then i can have a cigarette before class begins.  
Sango walked to her locker and put the books she didn't need in her locker and walked to the smoking area and started smoking a Marlboro red 100. Sango sat down on the benches and watched the school player with his friends laughing at something.  
Damn even though he is a player he is pretty cute. I wonder who he is going out with this week? Who cares. Damn the bell rang.

"Sango go to class the bell has rang."

"I don't want to let me finish this cigarette."

"Class young lady."

"Mr. H, ill go after my cigarette."

"Now."

"See if you haven't been telling me to go to class i would have already been done."

"Sango..." "  
I know.", "Stop being a smart ass."

Sango put out her cigarette and walked to her class. After class Sango went back to the smoking area and smoked another cigarette. Yet again she saw the guy with his friends, Suddenly he began walking over to Sango.

"Hey beautiful, can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

"Wow. Nice pick up line, I bet you worked on that one for a while didn't you?"

"Sure baby. Names Miroku pleasuring woman's the game."

"Nice, names Sango killing perverts the game. Oh and Miroku if you think your going to pleasure this woman you have a lot to learn."  
"Oww... baby that hurts."

"The truth hurts babe, and if you don't take a step away your about to be hurt."

"Wow you know you want this baby, how can you resist me, i can show you things you have never seen before."

"So your going to show me a small dick? Sorry to disappoint you but i have seen one of those before, so you wouldn't be showing me anything new."

"Owch, that hurts ill get you, i can see it in your eyes. You want me i know you do so save your self the disappointment and get with a real man."

"A real man? Sorry to disappoint you but you are not a real man, real man are not only after sex. Oh and by the way why don't you save your self the time and get your self a whore. No it won't be love but at least you will get to stick your dick in something that is not a animal. Well if you will excuse me i have to get to class so i can get a education. Oh and sex education is not a class at this school so i would try hard not to get an erection because no one is going to be able to tell you that it is a natural male action. I'm not your mom so I'm not going to teach you about sex. Goodbye and seriously man get a life, or a whore because the only pussy your going to get here is Kykyo."

Sango got up and walked back on school campus and went to her class for another hour and a half of boring information that probably would never be used in the real world. Miroku's friend Inuyasha walked up to Miroku and looked at him questionably.

"So man how did it go?"

"Sango want's me. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Sure Miroku well go with that."

"You will see my friend. You will see."

Miroku and his friends walked to class and made it right before the bell rang. Miroku looked over at Sango who was Reading a book. She is quite beautiful. i want her so bad. I know she wants me I just have to figure out how to show her that she dose. This shouldn't be to hard I just have to romance her. Make her want me. I know i can go to her work after school and talk to her with out anyone around. Ya. Wait where does she work. Damn i have no idea, I know she has a job. At least i think she does. Damn why am i thinking about her so much.

Sango looked over at Miroku who was starring at her. Sango flicked him off. Miroku just licked his lips and smiled. Sango looked away roiling her eyes. That guy is such a Doushbag. But a cute Doushbag at that. Whatever just ignore him Sango eventually he will get the hint.   
Finally school was over and Sango went to her car, and played the song Given Up By Linkin Park.

"Nice song choice babe."

"Thinks personally i love it, now if you will excuse me i have to go to work."

"Where exactly do you work?"

"At a place, and it has a roof on top as well."

"Come on tell me, I will find out eventually anyway's so just tell me."

"You are such a Doushbag Miroku."

"Ouch."

"Hurts don't it? Well gotta go. Later."

"Later, Sexy."

"Whatever."

Sango drove to her house and got dressed in a pair of black leather paints, and a tight black tank top. Another day at the bar. I love being a bouncer. Get to kick some ass, for fifteen dollars an hour. Hell yeah, what a job. Sango went down stares to the kitchen, and got her self something to eat, and drink before she had to go to work. Mountain Dew and, Raman this is the life. Lets see I have to go to work at five and it's three thirty so i have a hour till i need to get going. Damn what's on TV. Nothing as always. Man i guess i can listen to music. Staind sounds good.  
Sango put on the song Right here waiting. Lets see mom and dad are both at work. Yes, I can blaire the music. Sango turned up the music to the loudest it would go. Sango looked out the window and saw a red mustang out side, she turned the music down and went to the door and opened it and saw Miroku there just about to knock.

"What do you want, and how do you know where i live?"

"To answer your first question I want to ask you out, and to answer your second question i saw your car so I assumed you lived here."

"One, no. Two, go away. Hey eyes are up here my breast can't see you."

"Sorry babe, come on go out with me this Friday. Wow you look hot as hell right now, where you going babe."

"I'm going to work, and why is it any of your business? Miroku I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth. Get that through your thick head."

" Sango come on one date won't kill you."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive. I wont leave you alone till you give me a chance.'

"You will if I put a restraining order on your ass."

"You wouldn't do that it takes to much time."

"Ok fine, i wont but i will kick your ass if you don't leave right now."

"I would love to see you try."

"Don't push it Miroku I will end up beating your ass."

"Bring it babe."

Sango punched Miroku in the stomach, and then in the face she pushed him out the door and closed it. Stupid Doushbag. Sango sat back on the couch and started listening to her music again.  
Miroku just stood there staring at the door. Unbelievable she is strong as hell. Sango actually hit me, wow that's actually a turn on. To bad i don't hit girls. Damn I guess I will have to follow her to work. Sango went out side and saw Miroku staring at her with his big perverted smile.

"Go away."

"Sango baby, why would i go away when you still haven't said you would go out with me?"

"I don't have time for this i have to be at work at five."

"Fine ill go there with you, and we can continue this conversation."

"Whatever, I just have to go."

" I'm right behind you baby.'

Sango drove to work and Miroku was right behind her. Damn it i have to lose him. Sango suddenly turned a corner. Miroku staid right behind her. Damn him. Sango got to work, sadly Miroku knew where she worked now. Yes I know where she works, I have skills. Who's the man? I'm the man, yes.

"Miroku i have to go clock in now so go away."  
"Nope staying here babe."

"Doushbag."

Sango walked to the back room and clocked on. After she was clocked on she went back to the front and took her position at the door. looking around the area waiting for something interesting to happen. Sango saw Miroku there flirting with other woman. What a little player. Sango said. It was now three in the morning. Finally I'm off.  
"Wow you work to much babe."  
"Miroku don't you have a life?"  
"Ya and right now it involves you."  
"Goodbye, and goodnight. We have school in the morning and I'm not going to lose my hour and thirty minutes of sleep on your ass.'  
"Say you will go out with me and i will leave you alone."  
"Fine! Now leave me alone!"  
"Yes! See you tomorrow babe."  
"Whatever."  
Sango walked to her car and suddenly came into realization of what had just happened. Oh my god what the fuck did i just get myself into.

End of chapter 2 hoped you liked it. Commit and review thinks. Bye. 


End file.
